The Legend of Korra: Dark Avatar
by AvatarMike20
Summary: What if the dark Spirits were successful in taking over the world? What would happen to Republic City and the Avatar? Read to find out!
1. A Dark Beginning

**Chapter 1: A Dark Beginning**

_Imagine... What if Korra failed to close the portal? The entire world in grave danger. Republic City has fallen. Unalaq is now the president of Republic City. Vaatu roams the nations. No one has seen the the Avatar in months, soon a year. Where is she hiding? What has happened to Mako, and his brother, Bolin? What about the others? This, is a dark twist on the tale you know, involving the characters you love. The story begins like this..._

Unalaq, now president of Republic City, and the man who has freed the dark spirits from imprisonment. President Raiko, the former president of Republic City, is now imprisoned by Unalaq. Varrick and his assistant, Zhu Li, is now free from their cell. They are successfully running their own machinery business for Unalaq and his armies. Every now and then, Unalaq sends out forces to seek the Avatar, but none of them have had any luck. Republic City isn't what it seems to be nowadays, since he has taken over. The alley ways are the homes of the dark spirits. The shops are no more, no more merchants. No body in the alleyways. The cops cease to exist in the City. Chief Beifong disappeared sometime before Unalaq took control. Unalaq has a somewhat of a long face and long hair. He is from the Northern water tribe, so he wears a dark blue robe

It is the dawn of a new day, and Unalaq is sitting on his presidential chair. A man in a dark blue robe, also from the Northern water tribe, comes into the room. The man was wearing a fedora, covering his face. From his chair, he looks up from the map, and stares at him. He looks over at his twins, Eska and Desna, and tells them to leave. They are escorted out by two big men.

"What news do you bring?" he asks the man.

"The Avatar has still yet to be found, my lord." the man tells him.

Unalq, frustrated, slams on the table, with the map on it.

"You're the leader of the Avatar Search, Ing!"

"Y-y-yes..." he said, raising his body. "I apologize, my good sir."

"I've had enough of your apologies!" Unalaq put his hand out. He turns around and sits back down in his chair. "You leave me no choice, Ing,"

"Sir...?" Ing gulped.

"You are to not come back until you have found the avatar."

"You cannot treat me the way the Firelord did to his son seventy years ago!" Ing fought back. He got into a good bending position. He raised one fist and lowered the other. Two guards got ready to attack as well. Unalaq raised his hand. He got up from his seat and walked down the steps.

"I believe I can..." Unalaq said. "After all, I am the president of Republic City."

Unalaq ordered the two guards to escort him out. They grabbed him by the arms and dragged him out of the room.

"You can't do this to me!" Ing yelled out. "I AM LOYAL TO YOU!"

"You were a good leader, Ing." Unalaq said quietly. "You will be missed."

The big doors shut and out came Eska and Desna"What was all that commotion about, father?" Desna asked him, without any sign of emotion. "Did another not obey orders?"

"General Ing has yet to find Avatar Korra."

Both Desna and Eska looked over at each other. They also have long hair, just like their father. Eska is the girl, and Desna is the boy. They are fraternal twins, but look very similar to each other. For some, it's hard to tell them apart. They watched their father walk away.

"Father," Eska spoke out. He turned around and faced them. "Let us search for Avatar Korra."

Unalaq's eyes grew wide opened once he heard that.

"I can't allow that."

"Father," Desna continued. "Do you really think Ing can find the Avatar even if he tried?"  
"He isn't allowed back in Republic City until he does."

"Then," Eska didn't give up. "Let us find her. We would do a much better job at finding Korra than Ing."

Unalaq sighed. "Alright..."

"Thank you father." Desna said. "We will not let you down."

"It would be a shame for my children to let their father down."

"We'll get right to it." Eska said.

They both left the room together.

"Don't fail me, son and daughter..." Unalaq said to himself.

After that was said, he walked out to visit Varrick in his machine shop. Once he arrived, Varrick immediately greeted him.

"President Unalaq!" he gave him a big smile. "Pleasant to see you!"

"Cut the act, Varrick and show me what you got."

"Right this way!" He allowed him to go first.

Varrick was formerly an enemy of Unalaq, but after Unalaq took reign of Republic City, he immediately switched sides. He was former allies with Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Asami. Varrick has short black hair and has a normal face. He is eccentric and very outgoing. He greets everybody he first meets with a smile. When he was allies with Asami, he helped her get her business back on track, but according to Mako, something didn't feel right about him. One day, in Mako's apartment, cops barged in and arrested Mako for being involved with the theft of Asami's business. Varrick had framed him by putting something in a closet of his. The cops arrested him and put him in prison. Varrick made Mako's young brother, Bolin, into a star, named Nuktuk, Hero of the South. People loved him. After learning the Varrick's plan to kidnap President Raiko, he helped the cops arrest Varrick by distracting men that were in the middle the kidnapping. Finally, the cops arrested Varrick and freed Mako. After being freed from prison, Mako saw Korra for the first time after their big fight, causing them to break up. However, Korra doesn't remember the fight, because she was swallowed by a dark spirit. She kissed him, making Asami jealous, because Asami and Mako were starting to get back into a relationship. They visited Varrick in prison. There, he told them that he did do some good things as well, all except for Mako. He lent them his ship, which he named after his assistant, Zhu Li. They took the ship to arrive to a open gate, leading them to the Spirit World. Once there, they entered. Tenzin, Bumi, and Kya, went to go search for Tenzin's daughter, Jinora, who was trapped in the spirit world. There, Korra got into a big fight with her uncle, Unalaq. Unforunately, that was when it all started; when the Dark Spirits took over the world and a mention of a new Avatar, a Dark Avatar.


	2. SearchINGs

**Chapter 2: SearchINGs**

Ing has a short white beard and white hair. He is only forty years old and he looks old enough to look like an grandfather, but he isn't one. When he is on a mission, he wears a red cloak and some sort of crown, and shoulder pads. He was on his way to the docks when he noticed one of his men sleeping.

"Wake up!" he kicked him. The man immediately jolted up, and bowed at him.

"General Ing Li." he said. "I didn't expect to see you here today."

"That's because I wasn't supposed to be here. I had no choice."

"You were banished?"

Ing turned around and raised an eyebrow at him. "How did you know...?"

"I, Chin-Ming, know everything..."

"Right..." Ing rolled his eyes. "because you can see into the future. Just get the crew ready, we leave at sunset."

"At your request, my general..." Chin said. He bowed, and they walked in separate directions.

Chin-Ming is a strange man. He believes he foretell the future. Chin also wears shoulder pads. He is second in command for General Ing. He wears a lighter red jacket, while Ing wears a darker one. Ing found him abandoned on a small island, an island where Aang was frozen, not too far from Sokka and Katara's water tribe. Ing as hoping to find Korra there, but there was no sign. Once he found Chin marooned on the little island, he welcomed him aboard and had a cup of tea with him, as he listened to Chin's tale of woe. At first, he thought Chin was mad, but grew to respect him. Ing still treats him like he is worthless sometimes, however, but he does have a healthy respect for his second in command.

Finally, sunset came, and Chin-Ming came back with the crew. Someone came into inform Ing of the arrival. He went outside and saw them waiting for orders. There were three-hundred-fifty men outside. Ing had one big ship, and four medium sized ones. He told them what they needed to do and they split up. Chin came aboard onto Ing's ship and they all went off. As they were going out, Ing saw Unalaq staring off at the distance from his balcony. Chin walked up to Ing. He saw him staring off at the President.

"We will find her, my general." he tell Ing.

"What makes you say that?"

"I can feel it..."

Ing looked at Chin.

"You have been weird since the first day I met you, Chin."

"Is that why you have me on board?"

Ing put his hand on Chin's shoulder. "You entertain me..."

After that was said, he walked away. Chin just watched him walking away, with his hand folded behind his back.

"There's so much more for you to know about me, clueless general..."

He walked back inside to get some sleep. They had a long night ahead of them.

Somewhere in the far distance, hid the Airbender, Tenzin, and his family. They were living up in the far mountains. In caves, making sure they were not found.

"...and you're sure they won't find us here Bumi?" Tenzin asked his brother.

"Positive!" he smiled back. "I stayed hidden, in here, when I retired from the second division of the United Forces!"

"That wasn't your brightest idea..." Kya said under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Kya replied quickly. Bumi just raised an eyebrow. Tenzin got up and looked around.

"This cave..." he said to himself. "... It feels somehow familiar."

"Why's that, little bro?"

"Our father camped out here with his friends and mom." Tenzin replied.

"You mean when Aang enrolled in that Fire Nation school?" Kya asked

"Yeah..." Tenzin laughed. "Mom and Uncle Sokka had to pretend to be Aang's parents."

"Yeah," Bumi laughed along. "Later that night, they invited many kids over and danced."

"That was a favorite story of mine."

"The headmaster of the school was furious when he found out!"

They all laughed together.

"I miss Dad..." Kya said.

"Don't we all, little sis?" Bumi mentioned. "Don't we all...?"

They all stared off into the sunset, with their arms over one another.

Tenzin is a bald man, just like his father, Avatar Aang is. He was formerly a part of the Republic City Council, while during Amon's tales. He has an arrow on his head and wears a red robe with a yellow collar. Bumi, his older brother, the first born of the three siblings, Tenzin being the last born, has black hair and a goatee like beard. Same goes for Tenzin. Tenzin is the only Airbending Master left in the world. He is married and has four children; Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and their newborn son, Rohan. His wife's name is Pema. Bumi was formerly a United Forces Commander, retired now. He has no bending skills at all. Bumi is a very outgoing guy. He always tries to have fun when he can. He jokes a lot with his sister, and picks on his younger brother, Tenzin, Tenzin's and Bumi's sister, Kya, is the middle child, the second born of Avatar Aang and Katara. Kya is a water bender. Kya has white hair and wears a light blue robe. She too would tease Tenzin with her big brother. She was taught waterbending by her mother, Katara. She became an expert healer as well. She healed Mako, Bolin, and Korra after freeing Jinora from the Spirit world in the fog. All three of them come from the water tribe.

After staring out to the sunset, they all walked back inside to find the rest of the family had fallen asleep as well. Bumi yawned and stretched.

"Well," he said. "Goodnight brother! Goodnight sister!"

He laid down on the cold cave floor and immediately fell asleep.

"You sure you don't need help watching Jinora?" Kya asked Tenzin quietly.

"No," he replied. "You better get some sleep as well. I will keep the fire going and an eye on Jinora.

"All right." Kya hugged him goodnight. She laid next to Bumi and fell asleep. Tenzin sat next to Jinora and watched.

After the Spirit World, Jinora still has nightmares about it. Sometimes, she wakes up in the middle of the night, screaming and crying. Her mother and father would run into her room to calm her down. At first, they didn't know why it happened, but they didn't worry about it too much because it didn't happen very frequently. When it did become frequent, they took her to a psychiatrist and she tested her. The results came back and it told them that she dreams about the Spirit World sometimes. Once in awhile it's good, other times, it's bad. At about midnight, Jinora woke up crying. Tenzin comforted her.

"Shh..." he told her. "It's OK, Jinora. Daddy's here..."

"Daddy..." she said quietly, tears coming down her cheek. "I had the dream again."

"I know..." he told her. "Shhh..."

"It was about Korra."

Tenzin stopped running his hand through her hair. "What about her?"

"She's in trouble..."


	3. Lost, Not Found

**Chapter 3: Lost, Not Found**

The next morning, just as the sun rises, Tenzin was up. He woke up his wife, Pema, from all the rustling noises he was making.

"Tenzin...?" she rubbed her eyes.

He was shocked to hear her up. "PEMA!" he said. "What are you doing up so early?"

"You woke me up." she replied. She saw his bags around him. "Are you...going somewhere?"

"Pema..." Tenzin quietly said. "I'm so, so sorry."

"No," she said. "You always do this."

"It's my duty to protect the Avatar."

"What about your family? Aren't we important?"

"Of course you are!"

"Then, stay!"

"I'm sorry, Pema."

"No, Tenzin..." she told him. "You never are. You always find some excuse to get some alone time."

"This isn't about me!" Tenzin argued back. "This is about the fate of Republic City! The nations! THE WORLD!"

"Take a break from it!"

"You know I can't."

"Besides, Pema," Bumi's voice came out of nowhere "He isn't going alone."

They both looked at Kya and Bumi. They, too, had bags all set to go.

"No," Tenzin said. "I need you guys to protect the family."

"Little brother," Bumi stated. "Look at what has happened over the past year. Without us, you wouldn't have found Jinora in the fog. I saved you from all those Dark Spirits that took you captive. I took that tent down. ME! A non-bender, saving a group of benders!"

"I appreciate that, Bumi," Tenzin thanked. "but, in case you forgot, you and Kya also got lost in the fog. You started shouting something about canibals, and Kya practically forgot who we were. She thought we were strangers."

"That was a year ago, Tenzin!" Kya said. "Let it go. The past can't haunt you anymore."

"I still remember it."

"Please, brother." Kya requested. "You need our help to find Korra."

Tenzin sighed.

"All right."

"WHAT?" Pema shocked. "You three are just going to leave us alone? Typical family members of the Avatar."

"Hide out here until you know it's safe, Pema."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and hopped onto Oogi, his flying Bison. Before he could go, Jinora woke up.

"Daddy!" she yelled. "Please! Allow me to go with you!"

"No, Jinora!" he firmly told her. "It's not safe! You need your rest."

"But, daddy!"

"No buts!"

Bumi snickered after hearing that. Kya slapped him on the back of the head. He said our, and rubbed his head.

"Aunt Kya!" Jinora begged her. "Tell him!"

"I'm sorry, Jinora." she told her. "I am going to have to go with your father on this one."

"Please!" she begged once more.

"Goodbye, Jinora." Tenzin told her. "Yip-yip!"

Oogi lifted up from the ground and was in the air. Jinora tried to run after them, but didn't make it. Tears were coming down her cheek. Her mother came out with the baby, Rohan, and put a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Your father is right, Jinora." she told her. "You need some sleep."

Jinora pushed her mother's hand off her shoulder and walked off. Later that night, when everyone was asleep, Jinora quietly got up and got her stuff together. She took out a piece of paper, and wrote a letter. She quietly left the cave and almost stepped on a spirit rabbit.

"Shh!" she told him.

The rabbit just tilted its head. Jinora picked up the rabbit and left the cave. The next morning, Meelo and Ikki, were awoken by their mother's sobbing.

"Mom," Ikki asked. "What's wrong?"

She handed them the letter.

"I can't read!" Meelo mentioned.

Ikki's eyes grew wide opened. "Jinora..."

"What about her?" Meelo asked.

"She's...gone..."

The day came and they were still flying on Oogi.

"Let me take control of Oogi, Tenzin." Kya told him.

"NO!" he replied back. "I have to be the one to find you. No offense, you two always seem to miss things."

"Oh yeah?" Bumi crossed his arms. "Name one time."

"Spirit world. The mushroom."

"OH YEAH!" Bumi laughed. "Good times...good times... Who knew Spirit Mushrooms could talk?"

"Are we even going directly to Korra?" Kya asked Tenzin.

"Nope."

"Then where are we going?" Bumi asked.

"To visit an old friend."

In Ba Sing Se, there was a chase going on. Merchants were hiding behind their shops tables, making sure they won't get hurt. Cops were all over the place.

"We have the place surrounded!" a cop shouted through a bullhorn. "Come out with your hands up!"

Thieves are all around the area. They were hiding from the cops. One thief in the store looked out the window, and saw five cops lined up getting ready to bend.

"We are counting to three!" the cop stated. "If you are not out by then, we have no choice but to use bending to force you out."

"SHOOT!" the thief said. "We've got metal benders outside! Five of them to be exact!"

"They ain't going to attack us." the leader said. "They are just trying to scare us."

After not hearing anything for a while, a thief finally spoke.

"Do you think they are gone?"

"Go check!" one told them.

"I-I-I-I..."

"SHUT UP AND GO SEE!"

The thief gulped and walked up to the window. He saw no cops there.

"The coast is all clear!"

All of a sudden, a metal bender wrapped metal around the ankle of the thief and dragged him out.

"COAST AIN'T CLEAR!"

"RETREAT!" the leader said. "GO OUT THE BACK DOOR!"

They all ran out to the back. Cops jumped through the broken window and chased after them. They kept metalbending their way to them. They were throwing everything at them, but the cops were throwing them right back, hoping to make them fall so they can catch them easier. At last, the thieves reached the back door, and opened it.

"HURRY!" the leader shouted.

"I AM!" one yelled back. "This code is impossible to break!"

"THEY'RE COMING!"

The cops caught up to them.

"You're under arrest." the cop in front told them.

Finally, they got the door unlocked. The leader cover his face. All of a sudden he heard screaming, followed by crashing. He opened his eyes and saw cops on the floor. He looked over at the other guys and saw that they were shocked. Their eyes were wide opened.

"What?" he asked them.

"You..." one thief said. "You can AIRBEND?"

"I can?"

"MAN!" another said. "How did you not know you could airbend?"

"I-I-I didn't know!"

"I thought thieves can't do bending."

"Me neither..." the leader said.

All of a sudden, a metalbender got the ankle of the leader and dragged him closed. He picked him up and put his hands behind his back.

"You're coming with me."

He took hold of the leader and removed his mask. The cop took them back to the front of the store, where they met the chief.

"Chief Beifong," he told her. "I caught him."

"Excellent work, Mako." Lin Beifong told him. "Put him in the truck. We'll interrogate him later."

Mako pushed the leader into the cop car, and it drove off. From the sky, they heard a low sound, the sound of a flying bison.

"It can't be..." Lin said.

Mako and Lin told the others that they would meet up with them later. Bolin ran into Mako.

"MAKO!" Bolin told him. "Did you hear that? OOGI!"

"Come on!"

They saw the flying Bison and ran after him. Tenzin landed Oogi and they got off.

"TENZIN!" Bolin shouted, waving his hands.

"There they are!" Tenzin pointed out.

They walked over to each other and greeted each other.

"Long time no see, Tenzin." Lin told him.

"Lin," he told her. "I see you haven't changed a bit."

"Well," she said. "Did you expect me to?"

"Not at all."

"Come," she told them. "We should all catch up over some tea."

"Yuck!" Bumi groaned.

"BUMI!" Kya said. "Be nice!"

"But I hate tea."

Kya rolled her eyes and they walked to the tea shop together.


	4. An Airbender's Reveal

**Chapter 4: An Airbender's Reveal**

Back in the Ba Sing Se police station, there sat the leader thief at the table inside the interrogation room. Outside the room, were Mako, Chief Beifong, and Tenzin. The others were outside. The three of them were discussing something.

"His name is Hao Ping." Chief Beifong stated. "He has been the leader of the the Thieves for a decade."

Tenzin walked up to the window where he could see the captive, but he couldn't see him.

"Do you recognize him?"

"No." Tenzin asked. "Should I...?"

"I should go ask him questions." Lin told the men.

"Wait..." Mako paused her. "There is one more thing you guys should know."

"What's that?" Lin asked him.

"In that shop," he continued. "He did the unthinkable. Something we didn't see coming."  
"What?" Tenzin was interested. "Tell us!"

"He airbended..."

Tenzn's eyes grew wide opened. "That's impossible..."

"I'm just telling you what I saw."

"Me and my children are the only airbenders left in this world."

"That's what I thought at first." Mako explained. "There's no way in saying how he can airbend."

Mako and Tenzin stayed outside of the room, and watched Chief Beifong interrogate Hao Ping.

"Hao Ping," Lin said, sitting down across him. "My name is Lin Beifong, and I am-"

"I know who you are."

"Great."

"You're Toph's daughter." he continued. "Toph was the former Chief in the Republic City Police force. After she passed away, you decided to join the force and become the Chief yourself. One day, the Avatar came and your force arrested her. From the start, you didn't like her. Eventually, you grew to like her. After the death of Amon, and his brother, Tarrlok, Avatar Korra gives you your bending back."

"How does he know all that?" Mako whispered to Tenzin. He just shrugged.

"Shall I go on?" he said. "One of the guys standing out there, listening to me talk, is Mako. The top detective in your police force, but yet, he is stuck on one case. A case that not even Tenzin, the other man out there listening in on me right now, can't solve. Am I here because I did something wrong, or am I here because you need a favor from me?"

"H-h-how did you know?" Lin was shocked.

"Call me crazy," he told her. "but, I know everything about the people who Avatar Korra knows. As of a matter of fact, I know where she is."

After hearing that, Tenzin barged out of the listening room and right into the interrogation room. He airbended the door open and barged right in. Chief Beifong was surprised.

"Tenzin!" she said. "You're not supposed to be in here!"

"WHERE IS SHE!?" he demanded an answer from Hao.

'Master Tenzin," he said. "Such a pleasure to see you."

"I'm not going to ask again."

"Have you gotten taller?"

Tenzin pushed his chair up against the wall using air. He picked him up from his shirt collar and threw him onto the table. Lin backed away.

"WHERE IS SHE!"

He started to laugh.

"You think this is a joke to you?"  
"It all seems rather funny to me, yes."

"TENZIN!" Lin shouted at him. "ENOUGH!"

He ignored her. "Tell me where the Avatar is..."

"I will," he said. "but, first, you must do me a favor."

"NO!"  
"Then I gues we will never learn where Korra is."

"Forget it!" Tenzin threw him onto the floor. He looked over at Lin Beifong. "We can find the Avatar without his help."  
"Actually," Hao said, getting up from the floor, and dusting himself off. "You can't. She is in a location only I know of."

They both looked at him like he was crazy.

"He's our only hope," Lin whispered to Tenzin. "We have to trust him."

Tenzin sighed. "All right..." he accepted the offer. "What do need us to do?"

Hao showed a big smile. "Easy..."

Both Beifong and Tenzin listened to what he had to say.

"Are you NUTS?" Lin shouted.

Hao just put his hands behind his head and leaned back in the chair. "You said you'd do it..."  
"That was until we knew what the favor was."

"That's why you should never trust a thief."

"WHY YOU LITTLE...!"

Lin jumped onto the table to try to strangle him, but Tenzin stopped her. "This is about finding Korra, remember?"

Lin calmly got off the table and looked at Tenzin.

"You're right." she told him.

"If he needs those, then, we have to get them."

"Excellent..." Hao replied. "I'll be right here, waiting."

They both left the room. They told Mako to look after him. They left the interrogation room and headed for the archives. They arrived at the archives room and entered. Lin was to distract the guys who were in charge of watching over the archives. While they were distracted, Tenzin snuck from behind one of the shelves and looked for several people. One of the most important people was called the "Mys Spirit", which was short for "Mystery Spirit". He had to look for names. When Tenzin was on the last name, he was seen.

"HEY!" someone shouted. They all looked over to where it came from and ran over. They blocked Tenzin, who airbended his way out. During the airbend, he knocked over the archives and every single paper flew all over the place. Not being able to see where he went, both Lin and Tenzin left the archives, and back to the interrogation room. Once they entered, Hao looked up from the table.

"Did you get them?" he asked them.

Tenzin put the papers onto the table, in a pile. "Excellent..."

"What is it you need with these archives."  
He grabbed them from the table and put him in his pocket. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out."

He got up from the seat. "Let's go find ourselves the Avatar!"

The three met up with Mako and went back to the other three; Kya, Bumi, and Bolin. Together, they all hopped on Oogi and flew off to the direction where Hao told them to go. The search for the Avatar has begun.


	5. Unalaq's Haunting

**Chapter 5: Unalaq's Haunting**

Back in Republic City, all was well for the Evil President and his trustees. He has seen what Varrick has for him, and he can very well use it against the Avatar if she was to ever return to Republic City. The Townspeople of Republic City were forced to work. If they are to disobey, they are put in prison, until Vaatu returns and "teaches" them a lesson. On his way back to his big, fancy home, some kind of commotion was happening. One family refused to get back to work. Two big men held one person down on the ground, and kept throwing water at her face. She was crying. Her family was in trouble. Unalaq just stood there, watching the whole thing.

"PLEASE!" she begged them to stop. "I beg of you!"

"You have disobeyed the powerful Unalaq!" a man in a low voice said.

"Taaj!" Unalaq finally spoke.

They all looked over at him. There was one cloaked person behind, watching Unalaq, closely.

"What is going on here?"

"Mr. President!" Taaj bowed down. He came back up. "This family refuses to work and pay their rent."

"Please!" The woman begged to Unalaq. "Have mercy on us. We are poor!"

"That's not my problem."

"PLEASE!" she continued. "I must pay to feed my family. The rent is too high. The food prices are too high. We must survive."

Unalaq got down to her level. "You need a home to survive, correct?"

"Yes..."  
"If you cannot pay the rent," Unalaq threatened. "You will have no way of surviving."

The woman kept on weeping. Her family getting thrown under as well. Unalaq gave them the okay to continue to waterbend at them. He walked away from all the commotion. Finally, the hooded person stopped him. Unalaq paused in fright.

"You give no mercy!"

"Who are you to tell me I give no mercy?"

She disappeared, then reappeared beside him. He turned around.

"You have three days to give the families that have begged for mercy their wishes."

"And if I don't?"

She reappeared to the left of him this time. He turned to his left.

"You will be forever haunted."  
"By what?" he laughed. "Ghost chickens?"

She reappeared one last time behind him.

"Your fears..."

"What fears?"

This time, she disappeared for good. He started to look around. He was completely confused on what was going on. He shrugged it off and continued back to his home. That night, there was a sudden chill in the window kept opening, so Unalaq had to keep getting up to close it. Finally, morning came and he got ready for an important council meeting. He got dressed and went into the room.

"Morning, esteemed President!" Varrick greeted. They all looked at him. There were bags under his eyes. He sat at the end of the table and began the meeting. They all stared at him.

"You ok, sir?" one man asked.

"Yes, why you ask?" he yawned.

"It looks like you haven't slept in days."

"The wind kept waking me up."

"Uh..." Taaj spoke up. "Sir, there was no wind last night."  
"Yes there was."

"Are you sure you're OK, Unalaq?"

"I'M FINE!" she was getting irritated. "JUST START THE MEETING!"

They all sat down immediately and started talking. Unalaq put his head on his hand, listening to the meeting. All of a sudden he saw something. Something that was never seen around these part. He picked his head right up and stood up.

"Your face..." it whispered to him. "It shows no emotion..."

"You..." he said. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Yet," it continued to crawl over to him. "It wants to show emotion, but around me, you do well enough to hide it."

"Get away from me." Unalaq said with a straight face. He gulped.

"Ahh..." it just kept saying. "Something inside you tells me you are related to the Avatar."

"Not anymore..." he told the creature. "NOW LEAVE ME!"

"EMOTION!" the creature said.

"NOOO!"

"Sir...Sir! SIR!" Raaj shook Unalaq up. "Are you SURE you're OK?"

"He was here..." he was frightened. He was shaking. Raaj felt Unalaq's forehead. "You're cold."

"No!" he stuttered. "Y-y-y-you didn't see him?"

"See who, Unalaq?" Varrick asked.

"The face stealer..." Unalaq mentioned. "You show emotion, he steals your face."

"Koh..." Raaj said quietly. He cleared his throat. "Sir, I think you may need some rest."

Unalaq simply agreed to the recommendation and went back to his room. The others watched him leave and resumed the meeting. When the meeting was adjourned, Varrick and Raaj went back to Unalaq. He allowed them in.

"Sir..." Raaj said. "We were wondering, can you tell us what happened after the family incident yesterday?"

"You didn't see her?" Unalaq asked.

"See who?" Raaj asked.

"The hooded woman."

"What hooded woman?" Varrick was confused.

"She came up to me." he continued to tell them. "She told me to give families more mercy."

"Like the mother did yesterday..."

"Exactly..."

"...and this lady just showed up out of nowhere...?"

Unalaq just shook his head.

"Thank you sir." Raaj replied. "Varrick and I have somewhere else to be right now."

"No we don't."

"Yes, we do..." Raaj said through his teeth, looking at him, like he should be playing along.

"OH RIGHT!" Varrick said. "We have to be at..."

"Well," Raaj interrupted Varrick. "Goodbye!"

He pulled Varrick out of the room and pushed him upaaginst the wall.

"She's back..." he told hi in a hushed tone.

"never disobeys We have no way of telling."

"Trust me, Varrick." Raaj told him. "We have to go talk to him about her."

"NO!" Varrick said. "If I go, he won't listen. It's best for you to go alone. I have to stay here and help Zhu Li."

"With what?"

"With... a new project." he said quickly. "Bye!"

Raaj grunted. He swung his robe the way he was going and walked away. Raaj is Unalaq's best guard and leader. Raaj has a scruffy beard and is a young man. He has black hair and wears a black robe. He never disobeys Unalaq, unless he has to. Raaj has known Varrick for a while because before joining Unalaq's side, they were in a different secret group. One that knows creatures very well. A group that was formerly lead by Hao, himself.


	6. Haunters

**Chapter 6: Haunters**

After seeing what had happened to the President of Republic City, the hauntress, went back home, which was at a place called Crestle Island. Crestle Island is a place where all fears hide. It's ruled by the Queen Kipa. Queen Kipa has ruled the island for many years, since the one hundred year war. Little is known about Haunters and Hauntresses, except that they wear cloaks to protect their identity. They are neither against or siding with anyone around them. They are a group of their own. The Hauntress that approached Unalaq, is named Tria, daughter of the Queen. She asked the guards to let her into her mother's room. Once the doors opened, Kipa looked up.

"Please leaves us..." she tells the people she is having a meeting with.

"'But, my hauntress..."

"GO!" she ordered.

"As you wish..."

The men left the room immediately, leaving them alone.

"You have disobeyed me, Tria."

"I'm sorry mother..." she said. "I just couldn't stand there and watch him treat the people of the city like that."

Tria has the voice of a good spirit,

"He is none of our concern."

"Mother!" she fought back. She took off her hood, revealing a beautiful blonde fourteen year old girl. "He was treating the family like they were nothing. He can't do that!"

"He is the President of Republic City!"

"Presidents are supposed to help!"

"SILENCE!" Kipa's voice bellowed.

Tria just stood there, angrily.

"You shouldn't have haunted him."

"He deserved it."

"His darkest fear is Koh, a face stealer!" Kipa kept going. "Now, we have one more spirit roaming about the nations!"

They just stared at each other for a few moments. "Leave." she told her daughter. "I will think of your punishment later."

"MOTHER!"

Haunters and Hauntresses are also airbenders, so she put her hand out and tried to airbend her mother against the wall. He mother turned around and looked angry.

"How DARE you airbend at ME!" Kip shouted. "GUARDS!"

Two big guards ran in and grabbed Tria by the arms. "Take my misbehaving daughter to her room immediately and make sure she thinks about what she has done."  
"If you can't face the truth mother," her daughter shouted, just as she was being dragged away. "You don't deserve to be the Queen of Crestle!"

The doors closed as they left the room.

Kipa and her daughter, Tria, didn't always get along. They fought about many things that were right or wrong. What Kipa thought was right, her daughter thought was wrong. For Tria, it's the other way around. The guards threw her into her room and slammed the doors shut. Tria slammed her fists against the closed doors in anger. She went over to her bed and stared out of the window. Later that night, Tria was just laying there on her bed, staring off at the ceiling, when she heard cried from outside.

"Huh?" she asked herself.

She leaned out of her window and looked to her left and right. To her left, nothing was there, but to her right, she noticed a big fire. She saw a group of masked spirits and a big spirit hovering over the island. Fires spread all over the place. All of a sudden, she heard a knock on her door.

"Princess Tria?!" a guard said.

"Come in!"

The guard barged right in and right up to her.

"Thank the spirits you're all right!"

"General Roh," she asked him. "What's going on?"

"We're under attack."

"By who?"

"Vaatu..."

Tria gasped at the name. Vaatu had never came to the island before. It seems that somehow, Vaatu figured out it was a Haunter that approached President Unalaq and came here.

"Your mother gave me direct orders to take you far away from here?"

"What does he want from me?"

"He knows that you were the one who approached Unalaq today."

"How?"

"I have no idea," Roh pulled her away. "but, we don't have time for questions, we must go!"

General Roh and Princess Tria immediately left the building, from the back doors, There, they met with others that were told to escape while the rest fight them off.

"Is everyone here?" the captain asked.

"Yes," General Roh responded.

Everyone was told to go onto the big boat. There were one-hundred-fifty people on board, who needed to get to safety. Fortunately, there were enough rooms on the ship.

"WAIT!" Tria cried out. "WHAT ABOUT MY MOTHER!"  
"You're going to have to forget about your mother!" Roh sadly told her. "Right now, you are more important!"

"NO!" Tria pushed Roh's hand away. She backed away.

"TRIA!" He yelled out. "NO!"

"I NEED TO FREE MY MOM!" She yelled out.

The captain told the general to run after her, and so he did. Tria ran into her throne room and slammed the doors opened. Everyone in the room looked over. There were some creepy smirks upon their faces. They surrounded Queen Kipa.

"MOTHER!" Tria shouted.

"TRIA!" she cried back. "What are you doing here!? You're supposed to be off this island!"

"I'm not leaving without you, mom!" she told her.

She got into her airbending position and was ready to attack.

"Get her!" a spirit growled.

Dark Spirits were after her like a flash, but she defended herself by airbending them out of her way. She pushed them against walls, causing them to whimper. Some of them faded away, their death was certain. One Dark Spirit came up from behind her and clawed at her back. She cried out in agony.

"TRIA!" Kipa cried out.

She got up from the floor and helped out her daughter. Together, they were practically unstoppable. They were doing so well, up until Vaatu barged in.

"Aha!" he said. They both turned around and backed away. "I knew you'd come back for your mother, Tria..."

"Stay away from me."

"I want you to fear for what you have done to Unalaq." he told them. "I will destroy this island until it's no more. Fears will disappear forever."

"I WON"T LET YOU TAKE AWAY OUR HOME!" Kip shouted.

She ran up to Vaatu and was all set to bend him out of there. Unfortunately, she missed him. He dodged at her last chance.

"So close..." he taunted. "Now, it's my turn..."

Vaatu barged right at the Queen, knocking her out with his backside.

"MOTHER!" Tria cried out.

"T-T-Tria..." she tried to catch her breath.

"No no..." tears were coming down Tria's face. "Please... don't leave me..."

"You were..." she gasped for air. "...a wonderful daughter. Everything you have said... was right... You will make a wonderful Queen..."

"NO..." she was crying even harder. "MOM!"

Then, she was breathing no more. Tria kneeled down next to her mother crying. Vaatu smirked. "Now. it's your turn, child..."

He flew right to her, but missed her cmpletely, making him hit the wall. He yelled in pain. She landed safely onto the ground.

"You're going to pay for what you did to my mother!"

She stomped her feet and air came out of the ground, causing Vaatu to hit the ceiling. General Roh barged into the room and saw what Tria was doing.

"TRIA!" he tried to stop her. "He's not worth it!"

"HE KILLED THE QUEEN ROH!" she told him. "He will PAY FOR WHAT HE IS DONE!"

"Yes," he said. "but, he is too strong to defeat right now.

"I don'r care!"

She continued to airbend Vaatu. Finally, Vaatu had had enough. He flew straight for Tria but Roh pushed her out of the way. The Princess shoved Roh off of her and continued to fight Vaatu. To their surprise, just as she was trying to airbend, he earthbended.

Roh was impressed, and shocked.

"That's impossible."

Even Tria was shocked. She kept throwing rocks she was creating and hitting Vaatu.

"ENOUGH!" Vaatu finally said. Tria calmed down. She relaxed her feet and hands. "I will get you next time, _Princess_."

With that said, he and the rest of the Dark Spirits were off. They both ran to Queen and saw her laying there. They kneeled down. Princess Tria put her head on Roh's shoulders and started to sob more. There was a sad look upon his face. He closed the Queen's eyes for good. After the small funeral they had for the ones who have fallen, they all boarded the ship. As the ship was sailing, General Roh found Princess Tria at the front of the ship. He put a blanket around her.

"She was just trying to protect you, Tria..." he told her calmly. "She really does care about you, even if you two did disagree about a lot of things."

She was quiet for a minute. The sound of the water crashing against the ship was a soothing sound.

"I should've listened to her, Roh..." she admitted. "If I didn't go, none of this would've happened. She'd still be alive. We'd still have a home."

"Hey," he told her. "None of us would've guess this would've happened."

"She told me of the dangers that would happen if I did go."

"Honestly, Tria," General said to her. "I believe you did the right thing. You care about the people. You wanted them to be safe. He deserved to be haunted by a hauntress."

"You think?"

"I know." he smiled.

"Thanks, Roh..." she said. "You really are a good Uncle."

"Hey," he said. "I do my best. Now, go off to bed. It's getting late."

They hugged each other good night and Tria walked off. He watched her walk away into the ship. He turned around at took a good look at the moon.

"I will take good care of her, my sister..." was the last thing he said before going back inside. They have a long journey ahead of them, and much more things to learn.


	7. Docked

**Chapter 7: Docked**

After a depressing first night on the ship, the Captain finally decided to land the ship at the first sight of land they saw, a small town called Merchant town, in the Earth Kingdom. They all got off the ship and waited for the Captain, General, and the Princess. They were all lined up in two straight lines for the Princess to walk through. The Captain came out first, followed by General Roh and Princess Tria. When she came out, they were all bowing to her like she had just become Queen. She walked through the path.

"Where are we?"

"We have stopped to get a break from the seas."

They took in the fresh air.

"The Earth Kingdom..." Tria said, putting down her hood. She sniffed it once more and got an unfamiliar smell. "That's weird."

"What weird, Tria?"

"I just have an odd feeling that I am supposed to be here..."

"You are..."  
"Yeah..."

"Why?"

"I don't know..." she replied. "but, let's just get done with what we need here."

They moved right along. A group of people went with the General and Tria to help the General protect her. As they entered Merchant Town, many were confused to see such strange beings at their home. They were approached by many people, asking if they were of importance. The General denied and they kept going. Back at the docks, General Ing Li, and his crew arrived. Inside the ship, Ing was planning on what to do when they find the Avatar.

"Ing-Li..." Chin-Ming came in. "We have arrived at Merchant Town."

"Why are we here?"

"We were told that one of the last locations of the Avatar was here, in this town."

He stood up from his chair. "Hmm.." he scratched his chin. "She could still be here. Let's move out."

They all split up as well. Chin-Ming and Ing-Li went together. They looked everywhere for her. The people of Merchant Town knew who they were and were afraid of them. They could not refuse them to search in certain areas. They searched high and low for the Avatar, but she wasn't found.

"Perhaps, Master Ing..." Chin said. "Perhaps, she is long gone."

"No..." Ing breathed in the air. "She's still here. I can feel it..."

They did not give up. They spent all day searching for the Avatar.

Night finally arrived and they were all tired and hungry. Ing-Li has just enough of searching as well. The Avatar was nowhere to be found, but something inside Ing was warning him that she is still around here. They went into the only dining place in Merchant Town, Wang's. They were immediately sat down and were waiting to be served. Ing had one hand on his chin, listening at the tales of his crew members, but kept eyeing one table, the table where General Roh and Princess Tria were sitting at. Tria tried to ignore his staring, but felt a little creeped out by it.

"Is something wrong, Tria?"

"There is some guy over there that won't stop staring at me."

Roh looked over at the Ing to find out that he was staring at her. He immediately looked away, pretending he wasn't doing anything. Roh looked back at the table. He called over the Captain to take the Tria out.

"But..." she tried to say. "I haven't finished."

"Don't worry," he told her. "I'll come and get you when it's safe..."

The Captain took Tria's arm and took her out of the dining hall. General Roh went back to his plate.

"Excuse me for a minute..." Ing told the others. He pushed his chair away from the table and followed the Captain and Tria out of the dining area. He looked over at General Roh, who was pretending to be busy, not noticing that Ing left the table. Soon afterwards, Roh excused himself and followed Ing outside. Roh followed Ing out the back door. He noticed that he was going towards their ship, where Roh told the Captain to take Tria. Generals of the Haunters are known to be water benders. Haunters can only either be airbenders or water benders. They can chose either or not know any bending at all.

As Ing got closer to their ship, Roh quietly hid behind one building and waterbended an arm to come out and grab him. Ing saw the giant arm and blocked it with a wall. He turned around and looked to see who it was.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" he taunted Roh.

He stayed hidden.

Ing sighed. "Then," he said. "I guess you leave me no choice..."

He created a rock wall from behind the building where Roh was hiding and pushed him out. He fell to the ground. Ing walked over to him.

"Tsk tsk tsk..." he looked down at Roh. "Didn't your mother ever tell you NOT to play with strangers?"

"You are...no stranger to me..." Roh grunted. "I know who you are. You're General Ing-Li, head of President Unalaq's army."

"That's right." he said. "and you are General Roh, the head General of the Haunters."

"You're not...not supposed to...to know about...us..."

"Oh,"he laughed. "but I do. I know everything there is to know about you haunters. Don't even think for a second that I know one of yours have been planning to haunt the President for a while now, and since you are here, it must've already happened, and you're celebrating."

Roh slowly got up and used water to push him away. Ing flew back and hit his head on the front of the Haunters ship. Ing got up and stomped his feet to create a crack. Roh immediately jumped out of the way.

Princess Tria came out of the ship to see what all the commotion was. He saw Ing and Roh getting into a big fight.

"UNCLE ROH!" she cried out. "Watch out!"

Ing-Li created a flipped Roh off the ground and onto a building. Roh landed hard on top of the roof. He climbed up the side of the building and walked up to him as he was groaning.

"Now," he said. "To finish you off, I will-"

All off a sudden, Ing found himself flying off the rooftop and hitting his head against a wall that Tria created. Once he was fell, Tria arbended her way to her uncle.

"UNCLE!" she asked him. "Are you OK?"

"Tria..." he said. "What have you done?!"

"Did you not want me to save you?"

"NO!" he said painfully. "You are supposed to be safe."

"I heard fighting out here!" she told him. "I need to see if you were OK!"

On the ground, Ing got up rubbing his head. He saw Tria and Roh talking to each other.

"An Airbender and and Earthbender?!" he scratched his head. "That's impossible... unless..."

He smiled evilly. He created a rock staircase to get back onto the roof. He was applauding for a job well done.

"Bravo..." he was saying. "Encore! Encore!"

Tria stood in front of her uncle.

"Who are you?" she asked him.

"I am General Ing-Li of Republic City's number one army."

"So?" she didn't care. "Why are you here? What do you want from us?"

"Can't I just get to know the people I fight with, Raava?" he said. "Or should I say Avatar?"

Princess Tria was confused. She looked over at her Uncle. Her uncle used water to pull Ing off the rooftop.

"Uncle...?" she asked. "What was he talking about?"

"Tria..." he told her. "We didn't want you to find out this way..."

"Find out what?" she was getting anxious.

"I'm sorry, Tria..." he apologized.

A bright light appeared, pulling her inside it.

"NOO!" she cried out. "UNCLE!"  
"I'll see you soon!" he told her. "I PROMISE!"

"UNCLE!"

Her voice was no more. The light sealed itself. Roh put his hand down and closed his eyes, slowly. Before closing his eyes completely, he saw some guys coming on top of the roof, to carry him back to the ship. Coming out of the water, was General Ing. Chin-Ming came out to help him.

"Did you find the avatar, sir?"

"No," he said. "but, I might've found the next one, and I know exactly where she's going..."


	8. Into the Light

**Chapter 8: Into the Light**

After what had happened in Merchant Town, after being dragged into the light, Tria laid down there, with her eyes closed. Animals were surrounding her.

"Is she all right?" one deer said.

"How did she get here?" a fox asked.

"She just fell from the sky." a rabbit said, who saw the whole thing. "She still seems to be alive though."

All of a sudden, Tria gave a sign of life. She opened her eyes and inhaled deeply, then exhaled. All the animals backed away. She was breathing heavily. She got up a little and saw that she was surrounded.

"Where am I?" she asked herself.

"You're in the spirit world." a deer said.

Once the deer spoke, Tria screamed and backed away against a tree.

"Y-y-you can t-t-talk?!"

"Of course!" the rabbit said. "You're in the spirit world."

"Anything can talk here!" a tree said.

Tria jumped and turned around.

"I'm in the...SPIRIT WORLD?"

"Aren't you supposed to be here?"

"NO!" she exclaimed. "I am supposed to be with my uncle."

"Give the girl some breathing room." a voice came out of nowhere. All the animals moved to the side to create a path for the person. All Tria saw was a shadow in a bright light. The shadow was coming closer. Once she saw who it was, she gasped and put her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Hello Tria..." the man said. "I have been expecting you."

"Iroh..." she smiled.

Back at Iroh's home, he made her some tea. It was just the two of them. Iroh requested the spirits to go out and do something to allow them to talk. He poured two cups of tea and put them on the table. He sat down next to her. Tria took a sip and put the cup down.

"Tell me, Tria," he began a conversation. "How's your mother doing? Are you and your mother finally getting along?"

Tria had a sad look on her face. She took another sip.

"I'm sorry..." he told her. "My condolences. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

"The island was attacked by Vaatu."

"Yes," he said. "I did hear Unalaq was successful in releasing Unalaq from the prison. I am sorry to hear Crestle Island is no more."

"I should've stayed."

"Your mother cared about your protection." he told her. "She wanted Roh to keep you safe."

They were quiet for a moment.

"Iroh," she asked him. "How did you and Mom meet again?"

He sighed at the question. He was afraid if she were to come to the Spirit World, she will have to learn the truth. He put the tea cup down and looked at her. He had a worried look on his face.

"Iroh," she asked him. "Is something wrong?"

"We have been keeping something from you, Tria." he tell her. He walks over to the door and motions her to follow him. She gets up from the seat and they both walk out together. Iroh stops and points at a mountain not too far from his home.

"Wh-what's going on?" she asked him uncomfortably.

"You must go to that mountain to find out who you truly are."

"Will you come with me?"

"I am afraid you'll have to go alone."

"But, Iroh!"

"I'm sorry, Tria..."

She gave him a hug and looked at him.

"Will I see you again?"

"Someday soon perhaps."

She started to head for the mountain. She looked back and saw Iroh waving goodbye to her. She waved back and continued her path to the mountain Iroh told her about. She looked back again and saw nothing but fog.

Outside of the Spirit World, Korra finally awoke. She found herself in an unfamiliar place. She was laying down on a bed, in a fancy looking room. The door suddenly opened and in came a lady, wearing a Chinese robe. Her hair was tied up in an up right fashion and had a stick coming out of it.

"Good to see you awake, Avatar Korra." she smiled at her.

"Where am I?" she asked the nice lady. "Who are you?"

"My name is Fawn Xang." she bowed, as she introduced herself. "You are in Tai-Shi Plaza."

"Tai-Shi Plaza?" she raised an eyebrow. "Never heard of it."

"Well," she laughed, putting down a cup of tea. "I'm not surprised. It's a small quiet place. Not much usually happens here."

Korra got out of the bed. "How did I get here?"

"Some men found you unconscious out by the beach."

They were quiet for a bit.

"I had a dream..." she stated. "I had a dream about a girl, name Tria."

Once the Fawn heard that, her eyes grew open.

"It was weird," Korra mentioned. "She was from this place called Crestle Island, and she was this thing I never even heard of."

"Yes...?" Fawn asked, not looking. She had her hands on the table, having difficulty breathing.

"A...hauntress..."

"Hauntress...?" she asked.

"Have you heard of them?"

"Can't say that I have."

"I wonder..." Korra thought to herself. "The things I have dreamt about, are they real?"

"I...uh...have to go..." Fawn excused herself.

She bowed before Korra one last time and walked out. Korra noticed something was odd about her. She followed Fawn out of the room. The door was shut, so she could only hear muffled speaking.

"NO!" a raspy voice said. "She mustn't know, Fawn!"

"But, she already is aware!" she tried convincing him. "She has seen it for herself."

"Master Chang is right, Fawn." another man said.

Korra saw a shadow getting up from a chair and walking closer. "but, I fear Fawn is also right as well."

"What makes you say that?"

"Why?" he repeated. "because this conversation is no longer private."

He opened the door and Korra lost her balance and fell into the room. Master Chang and Fawn were both shocked. Korra picked herself up and dusted herself off.

"Good to see you are finally awake, Korra."

"Raaj..." she stared at him. "What are you doing here?"

Korra got in a fighting position. She tried to airbend him, but nothing was happening.

"Why can't I airbend?"

Raaj looked over at Master Chang. Master Chang cleared his throat.

"Korra," he asked her. "Please, have a seat."

She sat down onto the floor.

"This won't be easy to hear, let alone, easy for me to say." he began. "but, I'm afraid you are no longer...the Avatar."

Korra's eyes grew wide open, surprised by the news.


End file.
